Untitled
by VivianeAeryn
Summary: She feels his chest rise and fall and she can hear him swallow as he lets his hands fall to her waist, one finger rubbing against the ribbon she wore. Possible Oneshot. [BrianChristina]


**Title:** Untitled

**Rating:** PG?

**Summery:** She feels his chest rise and fall and she can hear him swallow as he lets his hands fall to her waist, one finger rubbing against the ribbon she wore.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did we would had found what the hell happened between the two a long time ago.

**A/N:** I'm thinking I could continue this beyond a one shot. What do you think? Yea or nay folks, I need to know before I start something. And if you find any mistakes just point them out and I'll fix them. Maybe. Hopfully. Okay, who am I to lie? I'll fix them when I remember to. Which isn't often. And if anyone could help with the title, I'd be ever so grateful.

* * *

Her knees felt like Jell-O as she shakily made her way down the stairs to get to Brian, arms elevated to the side in hopes to keep her balanced and she could feel the lump in her throat get stronger with ever step.

Her eyes burned but she could not let her self cry.

Not yet.

Not until she was in his arms and surrounded by the sent that just screamed BRIAN.

As she looks up, Cabot has moved away and those last few steps are nothing as she slowly moves down them and into his waiting arms and she takes up a spot that seems to have been labeled hers lately.

Arms tight around him and face buried in that area between his shoulder and chin and she feels the walls fall. Forehead resting on his shoulder she could feel his body tense from time to time as he fought to keep his round of tears from falling out.

They were left alone for several minutes before Nick came up to them, " Hey, guys? The paramedics are here and Cabot and Steele are demanding that everybody be checked out to make sure that no ones been damaged.''

Brian picked his head up, eyes a little red and gave a jerky nod to Nick. Sometime during the few minutes that they were left alone, the crying had subsided and Brian and Christina had…merged, for lack of a better word, together and this air of quietness seemed to have enveloped them as they stood there.

A study in contrasts in hair, skins, height and body build.

Brian squared his shoulders and took a deep breath and tried not to crumble as he felt Christina's grip on him tightened. He ran his hands down her shoulders and arms until they rested on her clasped hands around his neck and gave then a little pull trying to undo them.

Mouth pressed against his shoulder her, "No", comes out muffled and childlike.

Brian swallows hard, "Come on, Finny. We need to get checked." He finishes his sentence with his hands running up and down the middle of her back and he silently marvels that he can feel the knobs of her spine.

Christina's forehead rubs against once upon a time starched cotton and muffles out another 'no'. She does not want to leave. She feels warm and safe and…loved. A fact that still has her mind reeling if she stays on it to long.

Brian Peluso loves her and thinks she has a perfect body. Yeah, she ain't forgetting that one anytime soon.

She does not care for the paramedics or the fact that she can see Doctor Lucas, and Lisa, of all people, are in the crowd and that she can see them and they can see her and Brian. She just does not care. She's spent several long (million) hours being held hostage and the only thing that kept her sane was Brian and him being her knight it some what rusted armor (she had no illusions about him. He has the worst kept secret in the office).

She's happy where she is, with Brian glued to her front giving off body heat like a furnace and his body a wall to keep others away. She is slightly tempted to take a bite of his jaw, just because it looks so good.

She feels his chest rise and fall and she can hear him swallow as he lets his hands fall to her waist, one finger rubbing against the ribbon she wore.

"Finn? Finny, come on." She feels his grip tighten and she wishes she could make things easier for him but she would be lying. She is so unlike her normal self that she is past carrying what the others would think.

She wants to take Brian with her and find someplace that no other will find.

He loves her and thinks she has a perfect body.

She feels him shift, the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing and bending and, damn it her hormones are demanding confirmation of life the time honored traditional way.

She wants to rip his shirt off and see those muscles bend and flex above (or below, she's not picky at the moment) her.

She gives a startled gasp when she realizes that she is no longer standing and they are moving. Brian is carrying her, bridal style, to the paramedics.

She has a few seconds before she's out of his arms and quickly wraps them around him and buries her nose in his neck and does a few quick inhales.

She figures that it may be a while before she has the chance to do that again.

But as she is finally set down on the back of the bus and the paramedics are looking her over and Brian stands a few feet away, something in his eyes tell her that what is going on between them isn't over.

Not by a long shot. It's gonna take more than a boyfriend and an ill-timing ex girlfriend, to stop what's been slowing taking course and then sonic boomed into fruition.

* * *

TBC...? 


End file.
